Le Prince d'Uzushio
by Jaerhys
Summary: Kiri est détruite lors de la Troisième Guerre Shinobi, Uzushio prends sa place au sein des Grandes nations et Kushina reviens dans son village natal. Tout cela chamboule l'histoire qui devient complétement différente.


Chapitre 1

C'était un jour de fête pour Uzushio, le village tout entier célébrait le jour où Mito Uzumaki et sa fille Saya étaient rentrées de Konoha. Tous les ans, un bal était organisé sur la place centrale du village.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Kushina qui préside le bal, elle entra en piste avec son mari, Mangetsu Hozuki, suivie de son fils, Naruto Uzumaki-Hozuki. Naruto avait les cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches rouges, il portait un kimono blanc qui arborait le symbole du clan Uzumaki sur une épaule et celui de clan Hozuki sur l'autre. Il était accompagné d'Akira Terumi, son amie d'enfance. Akira était un portrait craché de sa mère, Mei, les mêmes yeux émeraude et la même chevelure rousse.

La fête continua jusque tard dans la nuit, mais les enfants durent se coucher tôt car le lendemain, les élèves de l'Académie Shinobi d'Uzushio seraient répartis dans leurs équipes.

-Le jour suivant-

Naruto était fatigué, très fatigué. Il se leva, prit sa douche et s'habilla tout en maudissant l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de placer la répartition juste après la fête du Retour. Il portait un T-shirt noir avec le symbole du clan Uzumaki (et du village) en blanc sur la poitrine ainsi qu'un short bleu foncé et des bottes de combat noires. Naruto descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre du lait. Sur le frigo, il trouva une note de ses parents :

 _Mon petit Naru,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ce jour si important pour toi mais mon travail de Kage est très important. Ton père te salue également mais il du partir pour une mission en urgence. Suigestsu viendra ce soir car je serai en réunion._

 _Bisou et bonne chance_

-Comme d'habitude…, soupira Naruto

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, il sortit et marcha en direction de l'académie. Sur le chemin, beaucoup de villageois le saluèrent voulant s'attirer les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Arrivé à l'académie, Naruto s'assit à sa place au troisième rang, il était seul dans la classe. Il attendit tranquillement que ses camarades de classe arrivent.

La première personne qui entra fut Kimimaro Kaguya le meilleur ami de Naruto. Le clan Kaguya fut le premier des clans de Kiri à rejoindre Uzushio. Les guerriers du clan étaient en première ligne au front et le clan fut amputé d'une grande partie de ses membres. Les membres restants du clan menés par Hitomi, la mère de Kimimaro, émigrèrent à Uzushio. Ils furent très vite imités par les clans Hozuki, Terumi, Kurosuki et Yuki.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Haku Yuki et Ranmaru Kurosuki accompagnés du reste de la classe entrèrent et s'assirent à leurs places respectives. Le reste de leur classe entra après la sonnerie du début des cours. D'abord, Karin Uzumaki, une cousine de Naruto, puis Akira Terumi, la fille de la chef du clan Mei Terumi qui était une amie de sa mère.

Hanaka Koishi était brune aux yeux marron. Elle portait une robe violette élégante mais spécialement conçue pour les kunoichis. Le clan Koishi est un des clans d'origine d'Uzushio, leur Kekkei Genkai leur octroie une grande affinité Doton et le pouvoir de traquer des ennemis grâce aux vibrations du sol.

Sumeragi Akuma avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Le clan Akuma également originaire de l'île, possédait du chakra démoniaque corrosif.

Akihiko Taikoku avait les cheveux gris et les yeux noirs, mais sa principale caractéristique était qu'il était grand, il dominait d'une tête tous les élèves de sa classe. Le clan Taikoku possédait un Kekkei Genkai qui leur octroyait une force extraordinaire.

Le professeur, un Chunin du nom d'Itade Monoke, entra dans la salle.

-Je vous félicite pour avoir passé votre examen Genin. Vous êtes désormais de fiers ninjas d'Uzushio. Vous allez maintenant être répartis en équipes, vous devrez attendre ici vos senseis viendront vous chercher pour vous amener au terrain d'entrainement qui est dédié à votre équipe.

Equipe 1 : Hanaka Kioshi, Ranmaru Kurosuki et Sumeragi Akuma. Votre sensei est Chukichi

Equipe 2 : Karin Uzumaki, Haku Yuki et Akihiko Taikoku. Votre sensei est Botan Ikirigu

Equipe 3 : Naruto Uzumaki-Hozuki, Akira Terumi et Kimimaro Kaguya. Votre sensei est Suigestsu Hozuki.

A l'annonce de la composition de son équipe, Naruto sourit car il était heureux d'être avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il vit les senseis d'autres équipes arriver les uns après les autres. Il décida de discuter avec Kimimaro pour faire passer le temps.

-Tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?

-J'ai commencé à apprendre la Karamatsu no Maï, répondit Kimimaro, C'est compliqué car il faut être synchronisé avec le coup de l'adversaire. Et toi ? Tu devais apprendre une technique de ton clan.

-Mon père m'a appris le Suika no jutsu. Mais je n'arrive à rester liquide que 3 minutes.

-Equipe 3, suivez-moi.

Naruto et Kimimaro tournèrent la tête et virent leur sensei debout accoudé au mur de leur salle de classe. Akira, qui était au fond de la classe avec des amies, se tourna également.

Suigestsu leur fit un signe de la tête, les trois adolescents se levèrent et marchèrent derrière lui. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement 3 où il s'arrêta.

-Bon, commença le Jounin, avant de commencer les missions ou même que je vous apprenne quelque chose, je dois savoir quel est votre niveau. Vous allez me combattre les uns après les autres, ne vous retenez surtout pas. Kimi-Hime, tu commences.

Kimimaro, agacé par son nouveau surnom, avança et adopta la position de combat de son clan. Au top de son sensei, il s'élança en direction de Suigestsu. Il lui donna un coup de poing mais sans surprise son sensei se liquéfia. Kimimaro voulut reculer mais son sensei ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il redevint solide et asséna un violent coup de pied au torse Kaguya qui ne put parer mais qui réussit tout de même à augmenter la densité de ses côtes grâce au Shikotsumyaku.

Kimimaro fit pousser des os sur son poing et donna un violent coup à Suigestsu avec celui-ci qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de placer ses bras en opposition. Suigestsu ne pouvant esquiver, Kimimaro lança sa Yanagi no Maï (Danse du saule), il fait pousser des os de ses paumes et de ses genoux puis chargea son sensei, lui donna un coup de la paume et fini par coup de genou dans le menton qui l'embrocha.

A la grande surprise de l'enfant aux cheveux blanc, son sensei ne saigna pas. Remarquant l'incompréhension de son élève Suigestsu prit la parole :

-Je suis un maitre dans l'art du Suika no Jutsu et j'arrive à me liquéfier tout en gardant mon apparence solide. Bon, maintenant c'est au tour de la rouquine.

Akira se plaça en face de son sensei. A son signal, elle fit un petit saut en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Suigestsu tout en lançant une volée de shurikens. Le Hozuki les para avec un kunai qu'il lança par la suite sur son élève. La Genin rousse esquiva l'arme de jet et répliqua avec un jutsu

-Katon : Hosenka no jutsu.

Une volée de 6 boules de feu s'élança sur Suiestsu qui les évita facilement et engagea un duel de Taijutsu avec son élève qui n'était évidemment pas très à l'aise avec cette discipline. Le test se termina quand un coup de pied de Suigestsu à l'estomac propulsa la fille de Mei Terumi sur un arbre.

Il se tourna alors vers son neveu et lui lança une pique :

-A ton tour, morveux.

Naruto s'élança sans prévenir sur son oncle et tenta de le frapper. Mais Suigestsu n'était pas un Jounin pour rien et esquiva promptement. Il attrapa le poing de Naruto qui se liquéfia. Mais le sensei canalisa du chakra Raiton dans sa main et électrisa son neveu. Naruto repris sa forme solide au sol.

Suigestsu regarda son équipe et dit

-Malgré vos défaites, vous êtes assez qualifiés pour devenir des ninjas d'Uzushio.


End file.
